


Autobot Jazz Week: Martial Arts

by ToraOkami303



Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jazz is sceptical about this new Tact, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Jazz does some warm ups while having a chat with Mirage and Hound.
Relationships: Hound/Mirage (Transformers), Jazz & Mirage (Amica)
Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985018
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Autobot Jazz Week: Martial Arts

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is partially inspired by Anon-E-Miss’ works. 
> 
> Also I know very very little about Martial Arts so if what Jazz is doing doesn’t check out sorry about that! I’m mostly referencing literature about Karate to write this.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some typoes 10/27/2020

The silver mech slips into the training room silent as a shadow. He moves to stand on the mats set up for Martial Arts, standing facing the wall instead of the mirrors. As he stands his armor shifts and shimmers until it is a glossy black and white with blue and red accents instead of silver. The mech lets out a soft sigh, blue visor flickering to life.

Jazz misses working in the field but these small stolen moments will have to be enough, Optimus needs him on base more and more these orns.

Jazz focuses on his Martial Arts for the time being. He begins his warm up routine with the proper standing stance, followed by a formal bow towards the wall. He has one audial listening for the doorway, Mirage and Hound are supposed to come around. They are going to give a report on that Tactician they vouched for in the recruitment drive. He shifts into the parallel stance before moving into his basic techniques, starting with his blocks.

Mirage and Hound slip in silently, despite Hound’s bulkier frame he can be just as quiet as the noble when he wants to be.They move to stand against the wall, waiting for Jazz to take a break in his warm up routine.

Jazz shifts back to his parallel stance before giving his attention to Mirage and Hound, a long habit of receiving instruction in this stance training him to only give attention when in it.

“So… what’s up with this Tact ya guys like so much?” Jazz quizzes glancing between his operatives. Mirage’s blue and white plating shimmering with glitter embedded wax, juxtaposed with Hound’s dark green plating matte wax that is scratched up in places.

“I would not say I like him, I believe he would be a good addition to Special Operations, once his duties to those sparklings are complete of course.” Mirage’s cultured lilt drifted through the open room.

“Well I like him. He’s got a good spark, and those bitties are just little sweetlings.” Hound grins, his cheerful voice bouncing off the walls.

“What makes ya think he’s got what it takes to be in SpecOps?” Jazz questions Mirage, his audial horns twitching in confusion.

“There was a klik delay in his ID ping…” The noble trails off, knowing Jazz will understand the implications of that delay.

“Meanin’ he changed his ping in da three joor before ya met him. Not seein’ the connection with sloppy work makin’ him fit in with us Raj.” Jazz huffs.

“Well the transport he got off of was direct from Praxus, it’s about a two and a half joor flight.” Hound supplies, glancing between his commander and bonded.

“Right… so he was maybe plannin’ to kill a half joor in the station before headin’ ova. He got checked by medical right?” Jazz tenses at the implications.

“He did not seem upset when Hound and I suggested accompanying him to the base.” Mirage clarifies, soothing his commander as much as his controlled vocalizations can.

“And Medical says his processor is clean, no signs of shadowplay. He voluntarily altered his ID Ping.” Hound assures, his voice warm with understanding.

“I looked into the manifest, no Prowl of Praxus was listed. While I cannot do a thorough search of Praxus records from Iacon I did find references to a Prowl of Praxus in the Enforcers, the records I could access match up with the ones he provided recruitment.” Mirage continues.

“And I got in touch with a couple friends who could swing into Praxus, they sent over some public image captures. Prowl matches the Prowl reported about.” Hound adds.

“Though understandably as a Cold Construct we could not take this as definitive proof alone…” Mirage explains.

“My friends also provided that Prowl of Praxus disappeared, another Enforcer called Barricade kicked up a fuss about it but the higher ups don’t really care that a Cold Construct disappeared.” Hound shrugs helplessly.

“Returning to the Transport Manifest, one Pantera of Petrex boarded the flight with two sparklings, Leo and Ariete of Praxus” Mirage flicks a digit up for each mechanism mentioned.

“So far as we can tell no other Praxian framed mechs boarded with two sparklings. And my friends over in Praxus could find no footage of Prowl boarding the transport, nor any of this Pantera.” Hound sighs softly.

“Ya, all this is makin’ me think spy for sure. But Decepticon spy.” Jazz’s voice is steel, he does not like the implications there might be an infiltrator among them.

“A cold constructed mech running from Praxus, and a forged mech is the only one that cares? I believe he is running from someone not a plant.” Mirage’s icy gaze settles on his commander.

“He probably would have been more upset about us taking him straight to the base if he was a spy, even if he didn’t think we had the knowledge about the ping delay it is fair to assume the guards do.” Hound soothes again, hedging himself a little between his commander and bondmate. Mirage might be Jazz’s second but that just means the two come into conflict  _ more _ .

“And the fact he cannot be located in the footage at Praxus, nor did anyone suspect his ping there indicates  _ he _ knows about the ping delay.” Mirage adds, almost as an afterthought.

“Alright… so… he snuck outta Praxus, maybe to run away from this Barricade guy… and he knows how to change his ID ping. Probably his colors too since the Praxus’ Guards woulda noticed someone in Enforcer colors tryin’ ta board with two bitties. He mighta even gone as far as changin’ the bitties’ pings but we dun check them so we have no way of knowin’ Okay yeah I’m seein’ how he might fit in with Ops.” Jazz sighs shifting to return to his warm up routine. All of them falling silent.

**Author's Note:**

> This quickly became about spy babble lol. One day I’ll learn to stick to the prompts. 
> 
> I’m not sure if this scene will be in the final AU or not, like.. It still happens but while this conversation is going on Prowl is actually doing something as well so the Main AU fic might focus on Prowl’s actions during this scene.


End file.
